


Issues with Brothers

by arlum42



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt discuss sibling problems after Blaine gets annoyed with everyone liking Cooper. *set during Big Brother 3x15*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues with Brothers

"Well, that was fun," Kurt said as he walked past Blaine into the room.

"Yeah. Fun," Blaine grunted unenthusiastically. He placed his bag on the desk and dropped back onto his bed.

"You're brother is amazing!" Kurt continued, ignoring Blaine's obvious annoyance. He walked over to Blaine's closet and surveyed the contents. After a minute he pulled out a pile of clothes and stood in front of the mirror. He contemplated his reflection for a moment and then began unbuttoning his shirt. He put on a sleeveless brown vest instead and turned around to face Blaine. "Whatcha think?" he said.

Blaine propped himself up on his arms and looked at his boyfriend with disapproval. "You look like a parody of a cowboy."

Kurt turned back to the mirror. "Your brother said that sleeveless is the new "in". He started moving around in front of the mirror, crouching and standing back up, flashing smiles at himself.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Blaine said.

"Trying out poses" Kurt replied distractedly, pausing to try something new and then adding "like your brother said."

"I can't believe you actually listened to that idiot," Blaine muttered, lying back down.

"I don't get why you're so against him," Kurt said. "He's just trying to help, and frankly, we need all the help we can get."

"I'm against him?" Blaine yelled, sitting up in anger. "I've known the guy for quite a while and he's never complimented me or supported me! Not once! It's always "Blaine, you're off tune" or "Blaine, you need more emotions" or "Blaine, work on your spins. They suck." He paused to take a breath, clenching his fists. When he spoke again his voice was quieter. "You know how annoying that can get? And then of course, I come out and he becomes my parents' angel and now it's one against three. I finally found a new family, New Directions, and then he stomps in and takes that away too!" Blaine ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes. His shoulders drooped in defeat. "It just… well, it just sucks." On the last word his voice broke.

Kurt got up and walked over to the bed. He motioned for Blaine to make him some room and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry I upset you," he said quietly. "I know what it's like, competing with your own brother. My dad is supportive and all, but you should see him with Finn. They get along so easily and Finn doesn't even have to try. It's not his fault, I know, but it hurts to know that I'll never be the son he wanted." Kurt looked down at the floor, depressed, as he realized the truth in the words he was saying. "But," he continued, trying to return to his happy mood, "It's not worth crying over. Or ruining your hair over, either." He took Blaine's hand out of his hair and placed it in his lap between his own two hands.

"You do realize his advice was shit," Blaine mumbled, still partly unconvinced.

"What do you think I am? Stupid? It goes against everything we've ever been taught! Don't worry though. I'm sure everyone will come around to their wits soon enough." He paused. "Okay, correction. Maybe not Sugar. The girl doesn't have much brains in the first place, so pair that with your brother's prefect face and well..."

Blaine laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll forget him." He got up and stretched. "Wanna go get some coffee?"

"Sure." Kurt got up and headed towards the door but Blaine grabbed his arm and spun him around. He looked Kurt up and down and give him the most disgusting look he could muster.

"What?" Kurt said, looking at himself and then back at Blaine. He sighed. "Your brother said - Fine, I'll change. Geez."

Blaine grinned and leaned against the door, waiting. Kurt was right. Maybe his brother was an ass and his parents weren't his biggest fans, but he had music and friends and most important – love. He wasn't going to let them take away his happiness too.


End file.
